


noiz goes to dominos

by acceptance



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other, Pizza, dmmd crack, noiz pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptance/pseuds/acceptance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noiz goes to dominos</p>
            </blockquote>





	noiz goes to dominos

dominos pizza was having a sale so noiz went to go pick up his pizza. when he go tehre aoba was working the pizza counter and noiz was like "ayyyy gurl are u a pizza because i wanna shove u up my ass" and he pushed aoba out of the way..... and put every single pizza up his butt......k all of them...... EVERY SIGNLE PIZZA!!!!!!but lilttle did he kno aoba made a special pizza..... it was SUPER SPICY and ti burned noizse butt..... IT BURNED ALL OF HIS BUTT THE WHOLE THING EVEN HIS MULTIPLE PIERCINGS ON HIS WEINER NUT!!!!!!! LITTLE IS To say what happened next because aob a wanted to eat that pizza but now it was noiz'es butt germs on it so thats not very healthy to eat.

aoba told noiz he had to leave because putting pizza up ur butt and taking it out wasnt good for service and the police didnt want butt germ pizza because noiz proabably had poop in his butt because things happne for a reason. long story short the health inspector came and said noiz had to go because he ruinded all the dominos aoba pizza because they had butt germ poop on them. and noiz said "FUK DA POLICE!!!!! THIS IS MY PIZZAAAAAA!!!!!! I WNAT IT ALL" 

now noiz is in prison with no pizza :c but he has heroin so he's ok now

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever fanfic ever and i wrote it in the middle of the night im sorry


End file.
